The Lonely Stream who found his Ocean
by TheRedHeadGuy
Summary: Juvio is lonely and sad in his life, just wanting to be accepted like everyone in this world. If he finds his sister can he find this acceptance he longs for so much. One-Shot. Enjoy :)


Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip.

Like rainfall from the sky, looking for bodies of water to join, Juvio look for a place that accepts him. No one knows the history behind the lonely, gloomy, shy water wizard. When Juvio was a baby he was separated from his sister Juvia. Now Juvio must find his sister. She doesn't even know of Juvio's very existence, how will she handle it?

"Move out of the way kid." Some one pushed me out of the way as the busy street goers were now scrambling due to the rain that follows me.

"I didn't think it would rain." People were saying as they walked by me. I was the only one with an umbrella. A blue flat cone shaped one with a curved handle. I was nice and warm in my blue trench coat with white buttons, dark blue shorts and ankle high blue boots. I held the umbrella in my white, gloved left hand. My spiky blue hair under my blue fedora with a white strap. Hiding behind my blue glasses were my large ocean blue eyes. Wherever I went the rain would follow. Never have I ever actually seen the sun before, or this blue-sky people talk about.

"Hey did you hear about Fairy Tail?" someone asked another.

"No, what now?"

"They beat the Phantom Lord Guild. Apparently they attacked the Fairy Tail guild destroying it. But they ended up being tougher than their building because they beat the entire Phantom Lord Guild. They even acquired one of their most powerful wizards. A water wizard. Juvia was her name I think." The man said. Juvia? Could it be? I ran up behind the two and turned them by their shoulders.

"Where? Where is this Fairy Tail guild?" I asked stuttering.

"What are you talking about? It's just at the end of town." They said with attitude turning back and continuing on with their lives.

"Thank you. Now Juvio must go find his sister." I said running off towards the direction they pointed.

**Fairy Tail**

'Oh, Gray is so handsome. If only he could notice me.' Juvia thought to herself while looking at Gray from around the wall inside the guild.

"Hey guys, some rainclouds are coming. Pretty quickly to. Maybe a big storm." One of the members said poking their head in. Rain? Juvia didn't sense any rain today.

"Knock it off Gray. Or do I have to beat you again?" Natsu was bothering my Gray. Juvia will not hold back if he hurts my Gray.

"Hey guys. Some dude is walking up under an umbrella. The rain clouds seem to be following him." The same member said peeking in again. "Get ready in case he starts something. He looks shady." Most the members got up and walked towards the door taking up a defensive stance.

"That sounds like when I first met Juvia." Said Lucy getting up from her seat at the bar and walking over to the door. 'Juvia should go investigate.'

**Juvio's P.O.V**

Juvio walks up to the guild, many wizards are out guarding the front door. Juvio hopes they don't attack. It will end badly for them.

"Hey, who are you?" shouted one of them. Juvio ignored him and kept walking.

"Stop or we attack." He shouts back. Juvio keeps walking and they open fire. All of their attacks go right through my water body. As Juvio got closer, the attacks keep coming.

"Water Lock!" a lady shouts from behind me. A giant bubble of water surrounds me and I float. Easily I escape it, melting into the water then separating from the bubble reforming.

"Juvia?" I ask turning to her. She nods her head. I run up to her dropping my umbrella and hug her. She has a shocked expression. As I hold her tightly a feeling I have never felt before courses through my body. It is a warm feeling and I notice the clouds disappear.

"Get off Juvia." She pushes me back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Juvio. Your younger brother." I sob. She gets a new look on her face. I can't tell if she's happy or sad or what.

"Bro-Brother?" she asked stuttering.

"Yes." I smile big.

"Juvia doesn't have a brother." She says.

"We were separated when we were babies. You are two years older than me." I say. "I've been so lonely Juvia. Juvio's had no family. But now Juvio haves you." I manage to say as I cry.

"Juvia has a brother?" she asked herself now. "Juvia has a brother." She smiles and hugs me again. We both cry in each other's arms for a we separate three people and a, blue cat? Walk up to us.

"This is Juvia's brother, Juvio. Juvio these are Juvia's friends, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Juvia's love Gray." The one she points to as Gray blushes but looks a little upset.

"Hello. It is nice to meet Juvio's sister's friends." I look up at the sky and open my mouth in awe. "Wow. I've never seen the sky. It is always raining wherever I go."

"That happened to Juvia to. But when Juvia met Gray and friends, the clouds left." My sister spoke up smiling at Gray.

"Why did you come here?" asked the blonde Lucy curiously.

"Juvio just learned he had a sister not long ago. He wanted to find her, he heard people talking and asked them, finding her. Juvio has always been lonely in life. No one accepted him." I say looking down.

"Brother. Do you want to join this Fairy Tail guild? Juvia joined and has made many new friends. You can to. We can be a family." Asked my sister.

"Juvio hasn't heard to much about guilds. You will have to teach me." I told her smiling. A little short man walks up to us now wearing a funny hat.

"Hm. Juvio." He says eyeing me up and down and circling me. "You can join. I am Makarov Dreyar, the master of this guild. MIRA!" he shouts. Out the door of the guild a light pinked haired lady comes out holding a magical stamp.

"Hold out your hand." She instructs me. I do so and she stamps it. Leaving a blue symbol of the guild on it permanently. "I'm Mira it is nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me I have work to do." She says and walks off.

"There. You are now an official Fairy Tail wizard. I'm sure the others will show you around and teach you things." My new guild master tells me as he walks off.

"Juvio is so happy." I exclaim throwing my hands in the air receiving smiles from my new friends and co-workers. My loneliness is finally flowing into a now bigger stronger river.


End file.
